Rebella
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

"Who's that girl?" Bonnie asked Elena one Monday morning in January. Her dark skin was well set off by a maroon sweater and black jeans. Elena turned and examined the girl who Bonnie had pointed out.

Her long, dark hair was held out of her face in a French braid. Her outfit was retro, but stylist- a white tunic with blue embroidery, black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a black leather jacket. Her head was covered by a turquoise flat cap (?!?!?!), and black motorcycle gloves cover her tiny hand. Her eyes were lined with smoky make- up, and her lips were bright red.

"Oh, my, god. Look at her clothes! She must be a model!" squealed Courtney, smoothing down her pink plaid mini dress. Her long, blond curls bounced as she observed the new student. "Wow, she's tiny!"

The new girl was carrying an armful of textbooks, so she wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going. Suddenly, she accidently walked right into Jeremy, Elena's younger brother.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!" she apologies, trying to gather up her books, but the second she reach for another book, the ones she had in her arms would fall back onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked, stacking up a World History, Geometry, and English textbook.

"Don't you have a backpack?"

"No, I honestly didn't think I'd have this many textbooks that I had to cart around with me!" she laughed. "I'm Rebella, but you can call me Bella, for short." She stuck out her gloved hand.

"Jeremy. Cool to meet you." Jeremy accepted her hand before turning back to his locker. "Here, you can use my old backpack, if you want to."

"Hey, thanks!" Bella accepted the bag and started to pile in her books. "I thought that I'd only get three textbooks. That how many I had at my last school." She sighed, heaving the bag onto her shoulder. It was then that Jeremy noticed her ring.

"Hey, cool ring," he awkwardly commented. He pointed to the simple silver band that had a small sapphire embedded into the band.

"Thanks. It's been in my family for generation." She toyed with it as she examined her schedule. "You know where I can find my classes?" she shyly asked, showing him her white paper.

Jeremy scanned the schedule. "We have most of our classes together!" he commented, happy that he wasn't going to be going from class to class alone anymore.

~xXx~

"Hello, Jeremy, so kind of you to be showing our new student around!" commented Mr. Tanner, the history teacher as the two teenagers entered the classroom. They were the few that had made it into before the bell rang. Forty- five minutes ahead of schedule.

"We just ran into each other," he explained weakly, leading Bella to a seat.

"So where are you from?" he asked, plopping down into the desk next to her.

"Here and there. My parents were military, so I moved a lot. But now that they're… gone, I decided to come live with my brother." She selected her words carefully, as though she were afraid she might say the wrong thing. "They were, how do you say it, always settling into one place then packing to leave for another city!" For the first time, Jeremy noticed a slight accent in her voice- _European with a hint of Israeli_, he decided. "I was born here in Mystic Falls, then my parent's works took them overseas. And I, of course, being my most charming and pleading little self, went along with them." She smiled, her grin showing warmth in it to Jeremy, who hadn't had happiness in his life sense Vicki left him…

_Stop it_! He scolded himself. _Vicki is no longer a part of you. get a grip, man!_

For a minute, Bella looked a little confuses, before covering up her expression with a look of curiosity. "So is the theater department really as bad as what I'd heard about?" she asked, leaning in a bit more to Jeremy, as though she were telling a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" Elena looked up to see the girl she spied talking to Jeremy that morning.

"No, please…" she gestured to the empty seats surrounding her as the new girl sat down.

"Thank you." She bit into a slice of pizza and chewed thoughtfully.

"So where are you from?" asked Caroline, leaning forward as though Bella was going to tell a secret.

"Paris. That is where I've been living before I moved to Mystic Falls," Bella answered, plugging her ears at Caroline's loud squeals.

"PARIS! OhmyGod, what is the shopping like there?" Caroline was looking very impressed with Bella.

Bella shrugged. "It's OK, but it's nothing like New York." She sighed before explaining, "I traveled a fair deal. Because of my parent's job."

"Hey Bella," greeted Jeremy, sitting down next to her in an available seat. "Can you believe the homework that we were assigned in English?"

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline looked at Bella confused.

"I'm taking advanced classes, which are junior year classes," she explained. "While I was… traveling… I had a… privet tutor."

Elena frowned at Bella's paused explanations. She was pausing in between words, as though she were searching for the right things to say.

_Note to self; talk to Stephan about Bella_. She made a mental note to herself to talk to her boyfriend about this new student. It was then that Elena noticed Bella's ring. "Hey, cool ring."

"Oh, it's been in the family for generations." Bella held it up for everyone to admire.

The simple silver band had sapphires inlayed around the outside. Elena knew at once what it was.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Elena and Bella left the table and went to the quad.

~xXx~

"OK, I know that you're a vampire. My boyfriend, Stephan Savatore, is one too. Him and his brother, Damon." She shuddered at Damon's name. "Now, could you please tell me who you are and what you're really doing here?"

Bella scuffed her boot in the grass.

"My name is Isabella Angel Savatore, and I've come to live with my brother, Stephan. As for Damon, a little birdie told me that he's being a major pain in the ass right now. So, here I am."

"So, you are really Stephan's sister?" asked Elena in a low voice. "I thought that Damon was his only other sibling!"

"It's a long story, but after they were turned into vampires, Damon came back and he was my guardian angel. I was only three years old when they "died". He played dolls with me out in the courtyard, gave me piggyback rides, comforted me… I never really knew what he was. I just thought that he was an angel sent down to heaven to comfort me. I was very close to my brothers. Then, one day, I fell out of my balcony. In order to save me, he bit me. It was not what I was expecting. I was hoping that I'd go to heaven and see Stephan again. When I woke up, in Damon's hideout, I was thirsty. He told me of what I was, and he helped me silence my thirst. He took me hunting- for animals, I'm guessing because he didn't want to scare me with the idea that I had to drink human blood. After a few day away from home, I returned back to the mansion. I made up a story about me being kidnapped by a witch and that I was now allergic to the sun. I stayed inside during the day, then I'd come alive at night. I invited Damon in; he slept inside his room for the first time in over a decade. And after about five years, my father had arranged my marriage to an arrogant man. I waited until we were alone, then I drained his body of blood. The same thing happened to the others who came to court me. By that time, Damon and I had planned to run away, and start a new life as brother and sister. So we did. However, I've lost touch with him over the years. The last time I heard of him, was- oh gee- fifty- seven years ago?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

"Wow," was all Elena said. She blinked a few times. "I think I'm going to take you to see Stephan after school."

"I can't believe that he's still alive. I mean, Damon never talked about him, so I just assumed that he was dead." Bella smiled as the bell rang.

~xXx~

"Hello Elena," greeted Stephan, looking at the hooded girl standing behind his girlfriend. "Come on in." The two girls entered the foyer, the hooded girl acting nervous. "What is your name?"

"You mean you don't recognize me? Oh how I am just shocked, insulted, flabbergasted!" cried the girl, dramatically pushing off her hood to reveal dark brown curls, big, dark blue eyes, and a crooked smile that looked like Damon's, only it wasn't arrogant.

"Isabella?" whispered Stephan in shock. "But- I thought-"

"That I died some one hundred years ago? Oh, please!" Bella snorted, hugging her brother around the middle. "You should know that I can't die- I'm not that easy to kill!"

"But what-" Stephan was interrupted by Damon, who appeared in the room like magic and hugged his little sister. He lifted her up into the air and spun around a few times.

"It's so great to see you again, Iza! How long had it been? Fifty- something- or- other years?" he tossed the petite girl up into the air as though she were a little girl again. "How are you?"

"Great!" Bella untangled herself to look at her brothers. "Wow, you two changed a lot over the past one hundred and sixty eight years!"

"Elena, how did you happen upon Isabella?" Stephan looked at his girlfriend for an answer.

"She enrolled in high school and she in some of Jeremy's classes," explained Elena, smiling at Damon's affection for the small girl.

"Now, what's this I hear about Damon behaving like a jackass?" Bella now looked dead seirious and scary. "You and I need to talk. _**NOW**_!" And with that, she marched Damon into the dining room, where they began talking in low voices.

"I can't believe it," muttered Stephan, shaking his head at the comedy of the scene. "I can't control Damon, but she could. She demand piggyback rides from his when she was younger, play dolls with him… And when we would fight, she'd referee, making Damon stop from doing anything stupid with a cute remark. She used to follow us around, even to parties; she'd sneak into parties being held at our house. She come in dressed up, looking like a little queen. She was only three when…" He paused and smiled at Elena. "I'm quite sure she told you all about it."

"A little bit," answered Elena honestly. "She just told me the basics."

Stephan open his mouth to ask Elena what the basic were, but he was interrupted by a shout in the dining room. Then…

"A SPIDER!!! KILL, IT QUICK! OH MY DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN I _**HATE**_ SPIDERS!!!" Stephan and Elena bother ran into the dining room as fast as they could to discover Bella standing up high on a chair while Damon was on the floor laughing his life out. Stephan stopped the spider and crushed it.

"Is it dead?" Bella asked, peering over Stephan's shoulder from her position on the chair. "Damon, could you please stop laughing?" The words made the oldest brother stop his laughter, where he lied on the floor, wheezing. "That's better." She climbed down from the chair, where she sat down. "Hey, now what do we do?"

"We get you settled in." By this time, Damon had himself under control. "Then we go hunting. For animals, of course."

"OK. Coming, Elena?" The mortal girl followed the vampire girl and her two brothers up into an elegant bedroom.

~xXx~

"So, what's up with you and Jeremy?" asked Elena as she helped Bella unpack. She unfolded a black dress from her backpack and hung it up in the closet.

Bella paused, looking for an answer. "He's a friend I made. Why?" she was arranging her vanity with make- up and hair accessories.

"Just asking. Wow, how did you even manage to fill up your backpack with this much clothes?" Elena blinked at the number of jeans, shirts, blouses, skirts and dresses that Bella had packed into her bag.

"Oh I had a friend in Italy who did fabulous packing spells. She showed me a few for whenever I needed to pack a lot of stuff." Bella dug around inside the backpack and brought out a shoe case, which she hung up on the back of her door. "OK, I still have my stuffies I need to unpack…"

Elena helped Bella unpack her forty- five stuffed animal collection, which contained teddy bears, bunnies, three skunks, a few owls, a crow, a dolphin, two turtles, seven dragons, a guinea pig, a hamster, a horse, wolves, a raven, a unicorn and a peacock.

"There! What do you think?" asked Bella, satisfied. She looked over the bedroom, happy with her result.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bella asked, grinning at Elena.

"Girls night in!" The two girls hugged each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

"So, what's up with you and Stephan?" asked Bella, hugging her stuffed bear. She was wearing black sweatpants and a blue turtleneck crop top. Her hair was loose, so that curls tumbled down over her face.

"We're… dating." Elena blushed as Bella squealed. Elena was wearing a pink nightgown that had a lace hem and was sleeveless.

"_**OHMYGOD!!!**_" Bella danced around the room with her teddy bear. "He always was the lonely one. But what about Damon?"

"What about him?" Elena was suddenly interested in her fingernails.

"Doesn't he have a special someone in his life?" Bella sat down again, crossing her legs as she did so.

"For a while, he was crushing on me. There are times when I think he still is." Elena sighed. "But my heart will forevermore belong to Stephan."

Bella giggled girlishly. "Do you think we could play matchmaker with Damon?" They both heard an auditable scuffle outside of the door. Elena quickly caught onto what Bella was doing.

"Yeah, I know Natasha. She's on varsity cheer, and she's remained boyfriendless for all her three years of high school…" Bella heard Damon saying under his breath, "_Holy shit_…" Elena continued on. "I think I could pass Damon of as a college student."

"Oooooh…" Bella knowingly winked at Elena and said, "Don't cheerleaders flip for older guys?"

"Yeah, especially when they're like, one hundred and seventy four years old!" The two girls burst into loud giggles of mirth at Elena's comment. They both heard Stephan's chuckles and Damon growls of mock anger.

"Yeah. Hey, speaking of which, do you want to hear a funny story?" Bella asked loudly. "One day, Damon and I were out in the gardens, and I jumped up onto his back. I took him by surprise, so he went tumbling into the rose bushes! And we both thought that it was so funny!" Bella giggled, and then said, "There was another time when Damon and I were walking in the courtyard, when a maid saw us. She started to wig out, so then I said that Damon was my guardian angel! You should have just seen the look on her face! It was so priceless!" By this time, Elena and Bella were evolved in a giggle fest.

"Sounds like Damon loves you," Bella sighed, looking at nothing. "I wish Jeremy loved me with that kind of brotherliness."

"He does." Elena whipped her head to look at Bella. "I can sense that he loves you, only he doesn't know how to show it to you yet." She sighed, and fingered a silver locket that hung around her neck. "I wish Stephan was as close to me as Damon…"

"You're kidding me, right? Of course Stephan loves you!" Elena looked at Bella.

"Yeah, but he didn't spend any time with me when he was alive. The only time we were ever together was when we ate meals." Bella tearfully sniffled, being a great actress. "I don't think he love me."

"Nonsense! I think Jeremy's starting to crush on you. This afternoon when I drove him home, he couldn't stop talking about you!" Elena shook her head in disbelief. She then noticed Bella's creeping blush. "OhmyGod, don't tell me…"

"Hey, I think Jeremy's starting to grow on me," muttered Bella,

_**OUTSIDE IN THE CORRIDORE…**_

"So, what's up with you and Stephan?" asked Bella, her voice floating through the door.

"We're… dating." Stephan blushed as Bella loud squealed pierced the air.

"_**OHMYGOD!!!**_"Stephan blushed even more as Damon tussled his hair. "He always was the lonely one. But what about Damon?"

"What about him?"Damon suddenly pressed his ear to the door, perking up.

"Doesn't he have a special someone in his life?" asked Bella.

"For a while, he was crushing on me. There are times when I think he still is." Elena sighed. "But my heart will forevermore belong to Stephan."

Bella giggled girlishly. "Do you think we could play matchmaker with Damon?" It was Stephan's turn to grin at his brother, and Damon playfully jumped onto him.

"Yeah, I know Natasha. She's on varsity cheer, and she's remained boyfriendless for all her three years of high school…"

"_Holy shit_…" mutter Damon under his breath loudly.

Elena continued on. "I think I could pass Damon of as a college student."

"Oooooh…" Bella cooed, and then she asked, "Don't cheerleaders flip for older guys?"

"Yeah, especially when they're like, one hundred and seventy four years old!" The two girls burst into loud giggles of mirth at Elena's comment. Stephan chuckled and Damon let out a loud growl of mock anger. The next few minutes, Stephan spent trying not to crack up at his brother's many misfortunes.

"Sounds like Damon loves you," Bella sighed. "I wish Jeremy loved me with that kind of brotherliness."

"He does. I can sense that he loves you, only he doesn't know how to show it to you yet." Bella sighed, and then commented "I wish Stephan was as close to me as Damon…"

"You're kidding me, right? Of course Stephan loves you!" Elena looked at Bella.

"Yeah, but he didn't spend any time with me when he was alive. The only time we were ever together was when we ate meals." Bella tearfully sniffled, on the verge of tearing up. "I don't think he love me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

The next day, Elena woke up to the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs. She sat up from the bed she shared with Bella and stretched. She discovered Bella was already at her closet, undeceive about her outfit for the day.

"Here, try this." Elena held up an outfit. Afterwards, Bella was insistence that Elena choose something out of her closet to wear to school.

"Morning!" chirped Bella, sliding down the banister and landing at the bottom. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food from the counter. Elena entered with a quick "Morning" to Stephan and Damon before scooping herself some breakfast.

"Morning, Elena. How did you sleep?" asked Stephan, taking a bite of eggs.

"Good. And you?" Elena smiled at her boyfriend.

"Quite well, actually." The couple smiled as they dug into their meal.

"Good lord, Bella, I forgot how much you ate!" grumbled Damon, eyeing his younger sister's plate of three eggs, two pieces of toast, two hash browns, three pancakes, five pieces of French toast and a waffle.

Bella shrugged. "I do need my strength for the day. Besides, I found out a long time ago that just because I'm dead does not mean that I have to have anorexia!" She dug into her plate, eating quickly, but neatly.

"That is true. I did always say that men preferred women with curbs and not angles!" Damon chuckled into his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, so tell me what Damon been up to since I last heard from him." Bella directed the question at Stephan.

"Well, he attacked ten people, killed at least three," almost turned one girl, wiped Elena's brother's memory, and managed to make Elena slap him on several occasions," smirked Stephan.

The look on Bella face was priceless. She looked like she didn't know if she should slap him or burst out into laughter. She finally settled for neither.

"Damon, as soon as I return from school, then you and I will be having a little talk. Do I not make myself perfectly clear, young man?" She straighten herself to her full four foot seven- and- three- quarter inches and managed to look very intimidating.

Damon kept a look of calmness on his face, even though Elena saw the look of fear in his eyes as he answered, "Yes, sister, I understand you."

"Good." Bella grabbed her backpack from the front hall and hollered, "Last one to get to school is a blood sucking vampire!"

~xXx~

"Hey, at least you're faster than I am!" laughed Bella, jumping up onto her brother's back. "Even with Elena riding on your back for the entire race!"

"Yeah, I thought I would slow you down!" giggled Elena.

"Hey Elena, Bella, Stephan!" squealed Caroline, hugging Elena and Bella. "How are you?"

"Great!" Bella grinned. "At least I found my brothers!" She jabbed a finger in Stephan's direction.

"Oh, I see!" Bonnie quietly trailed in and picked up Bella's hand. "I see a very long life ahead of you, and a man has entered your heart. Beware of evil that lurks close to you." Bonnie grinned as she dropped Bella's hand. "For the Halloween carnival, I'm going to be the fortune teller of doom." She grinned. "Maybe you could help us out with the ideas for this year's carnival."

"Just tell me where I can sign up!" Bella eagerly piped up, grinning from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

"OK, what should we do this year?" asked Caroline, passing around sketches from the past Halloween carnivals.

Bella looked at the sketches, which included a Mad Scientist Laboratory, a witch's room, a torture chamber, and (to Bella's amusement) a vampire tomb.

"Bella, what do you think we should do?" asked Caroline before excusing herself to answer a phone call.

Bella took a deep breath. "I think we should get the entire town involved. We could get the undertaker to let us borrow some caskets, and we could also have some tombstones made for the graveyard. We could also get the hardware store to donate items such as paint and black light bulbs. Afterwards, we could hand our programs that advertise who gave us what items for our carnival."

"Well!" Caroline entered the room again, looking very miffed. "That was the principal, and he told us that the school was going to be closed on Halloween on account of what happened last year."

_Stephan?_ asked Bella through mind communications. _What do you thin we could do?_

_ I suppose we could always have the carnival here. But only this once. Understood?_

"We could hold it here!" Everyone stopped and looked at Bella.

"Thank you Bella! You are like, an angel sent down from heaven!" squealed Caroline. "Now, for the Special effects…"

"You can leave that up to me and Elena." Bella grinned evilly. "How 'bout if you two ask the local businesses if they can supply us with the things we need?"

**My apogies about the short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer, I swear to God about shall strike me down if I lie!!!**

**I also would really like some feedback on where you think this story should go. Pleasy- sneezy feel free to message me and/ or comment the story!!!**

**And I also need ideas for a haunted house walk- through, pleasy- sneezy!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**I also don't own Haunted Mansion**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

**NOTE;**

**This chapter takes in October. I've fast- forward the story a little bit, so PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!)**

**This chapter took me five days to write!!!**

The Founders Council walked through the ornate gates that led to Salvatore Mansion. They paused to admire the well tended courtyard that was the yard. In the distance, a graveyard could be spotted, but only the gate that had CEMETARY written across the top could be seen. They all approached the door, which slowly creaked open to reveal a small foyer.

But before they could enter, a loudspeaker announced, "Please leave all personal belongings with our bellhop." The adults saw a young boy dressed in a bellhop costume managing a desk with mail slots and a key pegboard behind it. The Sheriff turned in her gun, and the other ladies gave their handbags to the ghostly lad.

They walked into the small foyer, and the door slammed shut, blending in with the wall. The room was in the shape of an octagon, and on each of the walls was a painting. A lovely maiden in eighteenth century bridal gown stood with her fiancée; a medieval princess rode on a black horse; a gypsy looked into her crystal ball; a man stood panting over something that the frame was covering up; a little girl slept peacefully in bed; a eighteen century ball; a mad scientist poured liquids into a beaker; and a wake.

"Greetings, foolish mortals. And welcome to Salvatore Mansion. I hope you enjoy you stay… FOR ETERINTY!" The loudspeakers laughed cruelly. "Oh, but where are my manners? I am your ghost host, and if you desire to escape _alive_, then you should do it _**MY WAY**_!!!"

The room went still, until the walls began to spin; they went around and around, and as they did so, the walls appeared to be stretching.

"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm…?" taunted the ghost. "Round and round and round they go; where they stop, nobody knows!"

Suddenly, the room stopped spinning, and the paintings had been transformed. The eighteenth century wedding couple were now in a graveyard with a shadowy figure standing above them, holding a gun and laughing as the couple bled to death. The princess screamed soundlessly as she watched her prince become headless. The gypsy gazed into her crystal ball while a masked woman stood behind, wielding a knife in her hand as she prepared to stab the gypsy in the head. The breathless man stood in the middle of a wrecked room, with twelve dead people surrounding him. The little girl's doll was being ripped away from the arms as she screamed soundlessly, and a teddy bear vampire sank its fangs into her neck. The ball had a headless horseman riding through the party, causing everyone to drop dead if they looked at it. The mad scientist brought to life a giant, Frankenstein- like creature. And finally, the wake; all the people were actually ghosts.

"I hope you are enjoying our paintings of our past guests!" cackled the voice again. "Everyone who entered this mansion had met a tragic end. I hope you will become the newest addition to our tight- knit family!"

The room was still, until a loud crack of lighting and equally loud boom of thunder lit up the room to show a door opening on its own. "And now, our fun shall begin!"

Before they all left the room, a flash of lightning lit up the room, and the adults saw someone had hung themselves from the gran staircase that wound around the room.. The body slowly turned, to show the face of Matt. Suddenly he came alive, kicking while gasping for breath, while he did so, his last words came out;

"My most sincere apologies for frightening our guests like this. But I was the thirteenth victim to die on this staircase." Matt went limp, and his mother let out a hoarse cry. "But, no worries- you can hear me, but I can't hear you!" Matt's voice laughed before adding, "Maybe you'd like to contact the gypsy who inhabitants this mansion… Madam Emily, is her name. Please follow me… or my spirit, anyways!" Matt suddenly appeared in a foggy trance, holding a candelabra. He was dressed in an old fashioned butler uniform. "Follow me to Madam Emily's room," he said in the voice.

The council followed him up the creaking staircase and into a dark hallway, where he disappeared into a doorway.

"Follow the chanting and music, and you will find her. Don't wander off, now!" called Matt.

At that very moment, a sing- song voice- this time a female's- drifted from behind a door, and the group listened. As they came closer, they could hear;

_"Goblins and ghoulies, creatures of fright! We summon you now, to dance through the night... Spirits and phantoms on your proud stallions, escort the beautiful bride into the night... Warlocks and witches, answer this call, your presence is wanted at this ghostly ball... As twelve strokes of midnight sound from the bells, we will waltz through the night, gruesome debutante... Join now the spirits in nuptial doom, a ravishing bride, a vanishing groom..."_

Mr. Stone quickly open the door to show that they were all now standing in a big orange- and- black tent. On shelves that lined the room were stuffed animals, a skull that being used as a candle holder, blood stained tarot cards, and an Ouija board that was moving on its own.

"Hello?" called out Chief Lyon hesitantly. "Is anyone here?"

"I am Madam Emily, seer of all! Voices of the spirits call to me!" A dark skinned woman dressed in black appeared from behind a beaded curtain. "Whom do you seek?" Her dark blue eyes snapped from behind a silver mask. She black curls tumbled from her head in waves, and her hands had rings on them.

"Whom do you seek?" Madam Emily boomed once more. Her black patterned dress swished angrily as she spun into her seat at the séance table.

"Matthew Donovan," whispered Mrs. Donovan, clutching to her husband tightly.

_"Serpents and spiders, tail of a rat, call in the spirits, wherever they're at. Rap on a table, it's time to respond, send us a message from somewhere beyond. Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine. Creepies and crawlies, toads in a pond, let there be music from regions beyond. Wizards and witches wherever you dwell, give us a hint by ringing a bell." _Madam Emily chanted loudly, and for a moment, nothing happened.

Then, the interments that were hanging on the wall behind Madam Emily came to life- the horn tooted, the harp pinged, bells rang, drums banged, and a tambourine twirled. A fog entered the room, and the séance table, crystal ball, and Madam Emily floated into the air and began to circle the room.

"Restless spirits from the world beyond, hear my plea to hear you respond. Ghost from Christmas, ghosts from Halloween, I now awaken you with my tambourine. I know that you aren't dumb- so I call you by banging my drum. There are doors in the world and the next that have been left adjourn, please answer me when I blow my horn. The veil that separates this world from the next is warped, come to me as I play my harp!" cried Madam Emily. She was apparently in a trance as she spun around the room. As she did so, fog entered the room, and started to spin with her- only it wasn't fog- it was ghosts!

"Quick! This way!" yelled Matt, ushering everyone out of the room. He slammed the door shut and locked it with an old- fashioned key. "That was cutting it very close. No wonder they say she's mad!" He quickly straightening out his jacket and said stiffly, "Right. This way, please." He turned to walk away, before calling out, "Whatever you do, stick together and don't wander off, now!" A sound of breaking furniture pierced the air. "Oh, goodness, whatever happed now?" Matt turned to the group and ordered, "Stay behind me, now!"

Matt pushed open a door and beckoned the council to enter. They entered a huge room- not as big as Madam Emily's tent, but big. Inside, was a big, glass cage, and inside that was a person- Tyler- who was throwing chairs and tables at the walls and screaming. He was wearing tattered clothing, and his blond hair was wild.

"Don't leave me here!" Tyler screeched, heaving a broken piece of wood at the group, but the glass wall stopped it from hurting anyone. "Stop the voices! _**PLEASE!**_" he continued screaming as he wrecked mayhem in the little glass cage.

Sheriff Forbes turned to walk out of the room, only to discover that the door was locked. She banged against it a few times, without success.

"You… got… to go around- me!" cackled Tyler, dancing crazily around the room. "There's- a door on- the other… side… of… my… PRISON!" Tyler laughed crazily as the group walked around the glass walls, afraid that they were going to break. Finally, they reached the door, and Chief Lyon threw open the door and they all stampeded out of the "mad room".

"There you are! I was beginning to get worried!" Matt, smoothed down the front of his jacket again. "Well, this way then- oh what now?" he impatiently boomed, motioning for the group to follow him. He led the group to another door, where he pushed it open gently.

A canopy bed with white lace curtains and pale pink bedding was at one corner of the room. A second wall held an armoire filled with beautiful gowns and other clothes. The third wall was filled with shelves of dolls, and below them was an elegantly handmade doll castle that rose up five feet. The wall that the door was on had shelves of books. Despite the rest of the mansion, this room was very neat and dust- free.

"Where's my doll?" asked a little girl with blond curls. Her dark pink dress was spread around her as she played dress- up a doll. She daydreamingly said "I was asleep, then Anastasia was taken from me. The last thing I remembered was my teddy bear biting me on the neck." She raised her blond curls to show a pale neck with fang marks dotting her skin. "And now I can't leave my room, no matter how hard I try to. I want to find Anastasia so I can move on, only… I'm trapped in this room."

"Well, just keep it down then. I am looking for Anastasia, my dear, without any luck." Matt ushered the others out of the room. He pointed to the staircase at the end of the hall way as he ordered, "Please go and meet me at the staircase. I must go and check up on something."

He left the council to walk through the never- ending hallway. Mayor Lockwood paused to examine a portrait, and to everyone's shock, the painting slid down and a zombie's head and upper torso popped out at the mayor, laughing cruelly at the man's look on his face. The painting slid back up again, and the group continued onwards.

"Is it me, or are those busts following us?" shivered Mrs. Lockwood.

Everyone turned, and sure enough, the busts had turned so that they were watching the group.

"Eric, is it me or is the floor suddenly uneven?" asked Mrs. Stone, and sure enough, the floor was uneven.

"Oh my Lord!" squawked Chief Lyon, as he stepped onto a rotating floorboard.

"DON'T PULL THE ROPE," read Sheriff Forbes, pulling a rope that held a curtain. She screamed as a zombie made gruesome faces at her through the two- way mirror.

"Well, I did try to warn you." Matt had soundlessly walked up the grand staircase like a ghost. "Follow me, I think you may want to see this." He led the way past the staircase and into a balcony that looked out onto a ballroom.

Ten couples waltz across the dance floor, gracefully dancing. As they danced, it appeared as though their feet weren't touching the floor. The masked couples danced in tune to a creepy organ that was playing by itself. A banquet table with rotten, moldy food stood off to the side, and a chandelier dripping with cobwebs hung in the center of the ceiling.

"This is my favorite part," announced Matt as the grandfather clock struck midnight. The ghost removed their masks to reveal the hideous faces of the dead.

"Come now, we still have much to see." Matt led the way down the staircase, past the ballroom, and into the lower floor. He pushed open a door and called out, "Hello, Dr. Freak?"

"I'm here!" called out a man with wild hair. The room he was in was even wilder- body parts strewn all over, on tables, on benches, and on shelves, bubbling beakers that gave off interesting odors, and on a Table in the center of the room was a covered table.

"Is that-" asked Mrs. Rockwood faintly, pointing to Dr. Freak's lab coat, which was stained with something bright red.

"Tomato soup. I am such a slob," sighed the mad scientist, turning to pull a lever. Immediately, light crashed, and thunder boomed. The table flew up to Dr. Freak's crys of "It's alive, IT'S ALIVE!" When the chaos had a chance to settle down the group was looking at a giant Frankenstein monster.

"Uh- oh," muttered Matt, ushering the group outside. He slammed shut the door and explained, "Dr. Freak's creations tend to become strongly attached to whatever it first sees moves." Matt dusted off his jacket and said stiffly, "Very well then. Off to the torture chamber next!" And with that, he walked back down the stairs even more until they reached the cellar.

They entered a torture chamber where a young princess screamed for her prince to be released. She wore a beautiful royal blue ballgown with black silk roses sewn onto the skirt and corseted bodice. Her silver jewelry sparkled dimly in the harsh lights of the flickering torches. Her long dark curls were held up and out of her face in an elegant upsweep. Tears glittered in her dark blue eyes and she struggled to reach her Prince Charming as he was whipped countless times I chains. Then the young girl was forced to watch as he was hanged, his body twitching horribly before dying.

The young princess's screams followed the group as they left the torture chamber.

"Next stop, is an old friend of mine," smirked Matt. He led the way into an underground crypt, where there was candelabras on lace tableclothed tables and fancy goblets holding red liquid. In the middle of the crypt was a coffin. And as the group watched it, the coffin lid slowly swung open to reveal a vampire. His slicked back black hair and black old- fashioned suit stood out against his pale, waxy skin. He stiffly looked over at the group and hissed.

"Maybe now is not a good time," muttered Matt, hastily slamming the door. "I do believe that we have one last stop before you find your way out of the Salvatore Mansion!"

They all followed Matt through a confusing corridor of twists and turns until the reached the graveyard that they all had spotted before they began the tour.

"Look over there!" Matt pointed to where a wedding was taking place. A bride in white and her husband- to- be stood waiting at an alter. Suddenly, gunshots rang out and the couple fell dead to the ground, their hands still clasped together. Then out of the shadows of the dead trees walked a man with a gun. He let out a mournful howl when he saw that the girl was dea, so he brought the revolver up to his head and fired. He collapsed, dead, onto the dirt where his love laid as well.

"Come this way," beckoned Matt, pushing a gate forwards and suddenly, the Founders Concile were blinking in the bright October sunlight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**I also don't own Haunted Mansion**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

"Man, that was so much fun!" Tyler shouted through a giant bite of pizza.

"I agree with you, man!" Matt carefully took a bite of pizza, for he was still wearing his butler uniform. "We should do this, like, every year!"

"Yeah, for sure," pined in Caroline, shivering a bit in her pink ballgown. Her diamond earrings and pendant sparkled in the candlelight and her gold bracelets snaked up her slender arms. "We made like over ten grands doing the haunted house! It was so real!"

"Yeah, I even heard that people from Blackstone City and Richmond came all the way out here so that they could all have a fun and safe Halloween!" Elena twirled around in her yellow ballgown and giggled to herself.

"And you looked beautiful in there," commented Stephan, catching Elena and hugging her.

"I am really thankful that Grams was able to let me use some of her "witch" stuff for the gypsy act!!" Bonnie walked around, swishing her hips. "Especially this too cool costume! I think I'll wear it to school on Monday!"

"DO that, and you'll be a too cute gypsy, Bonnie." Lynn swept back her long, dark red, almost back curls as she adjusted her orange dress. Her slim body was well shown off by a corset, which was wine colored with green ties. Lynn was the captain of the junior varsity cheer team, and Caroline's friend. Her boyfriend, Joe, nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. Joe was in choir, guitar, and the drumline.

Twins Emmily and Maria were off in a corner, talking and laughing as they both dived into a bag of Ruffles. Emmily was wearing a green ballgown, Maria was in a purple ballgown, and both sisters were wearing gold jewelry.

"Whoo, points for us, dude, for hanging out with cute chicks!" cheered Jacob, slapping his partner- in- crime, Johnny's hand.

J.J. and Sarai were both sound asleep, the eleven- year olds heads on the other's shoulders. And Damon was talking to Ariel, the eighteen year old girl. She looked like she was eight years old, because of her tiny size, but Damon had seen past all that and they were now involved in a deep conversations about favorite Halloween memories, causing Stephan to keep looking over at Damon.

Finally, Stephan bought Elena over to one side and whispered, "I think I should sneak some more of that potion that Bonnie mad into his drink."

"She made some and she already done that," muttered Elena out of the corner of her mouth.

~xXx~

"Are you sure we won't be missed?" asked Bella as Jeremy led her away from the party.

"Trust me, if we're going to kiss, then we should do it in privet, not in public!" chuckled Jeremy, spinning her around, pressing her back up against a tree. He kissed her slowly, his lips barely pressing against her own lips. He unnoticeably started to press down until he was gently putting pressure on her lips. His tongue ran themselves over her lips, and she parted them. Bella's hands crept up until they were on Jeremy's chest, and they started to make little circles. Her fingers ran upwards, until her arms were slung around his neck. His hands ran up and down her back, pausing when they came to her butt. Bella grinded herself into him, feeling him poking her, she continued on with rubbing her vagina against his penis. Jeremy suddenly picked up Bella and she wrapped her legs around her waist as she continued to grind him. Jeremy's kisses went lower until he was pushing her dress corset down. Her stared at her large tits and started to suckle them. Bella grinded harder and harder, loving the feel of Jeremy on her…

**Ok poll time! Should I let Bella and Jeremy continue to have fun, or should I have Stephan or Damon interrupt? Remember, Bella and Jeremy had known each other for three months now!!!**

**R&R!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

_**"WHAT THE FUCK?"**_ someone yelled just then, causing Jeremy and Bella to jump apart guilty. They looked up to see Damon, looking pretty damn near pissed off. He stepped towards Jeremy, his face looking like it was about to go vampire.

"Damon, I'm seventeen, I know what I want and what I don't want and what I want is not having you going all big brotherly protective all over me!" yelled Bella, pushing Jeremy behind her. Jeremy was confused. Why was she protecting him when he should be running for his life? "Damon's a fast runner. He'd catch up with you in two seconds flats," muttered Bella, as though she could read his mind. She turned back to her older brother. "Look, this ain't the eighteenth century, where the guy has to ask permission to fuck the girl! Damn Jesus fucking Christ in Lord blessed heaven!" Bella spun around, grabbing Jeremy by the hand and storming off to return to the party.

They returned, without anyone noticing they had went off on their own. A slow song was playing, and everyone was on the dance floor, dancing slowly.

"Might I have the pleasure of having this dance?" asked Jeremy, sweeping into a low bow before Bella.

"Oh, but of corse, kind sir!" simpered Bella, offering him a dainty hand. They started dancing, rocking to and from, seeing as how the other didn't want to start the dance off.

**WHEEEEE! Chapter nine is FINISHED! (Do happy dance) Uh oh… OH MY DEAR FUCKING LORD IN HEAVEN! I GOT BRAIN BLOCK! PLEASEY SNEEZY HELP ME BY GIVING ME IDEAS ON WHERE TO GO NEXT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rebella**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Summery;**

**When Stephan's and Damon's only sister comes to Mystic Falls, an unexpected romance blossoms between the fourteen year old vampire and Elena's sixteen year old brother, Jeremy.**

Later that night, when everyone had gone home, Belle stormed up to Damon and gave him her dirtiest look that she could muster up at the moment before flouncing up the stairs to her bedroom. A loud _**SLAM**_ was heard throughout the mansion.

Stefan turned to his older brother with his eyebrows raised. "What did you do to tick her off?" he asked.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Damon scoffed, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"Because I barely know her. You on the other hand had spent over a century with her," Stephan pointed out.

Damon grumbled something as he drank his liquor.

"I'm terribly sorry Damon, but I didn't catch that."

"I said that I caught her and the Gilbert boy 'going at it'," repeated Damon, using air quotes.

Stephan raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

"She's lucky that I showed up just in time," continued the elder vampire. "I do not want to deal with soppy teenage feelings _**EVER,**_" he added, pouring himself another glass.

"Damon, she's practically an adult now. She's like, what, a hundred and thirty seven?" (I flunked math last year.)

"Pretty damn close to that. At least she still has her temper and stubbornness," chuckled Damon. "I knew that I was missing something around here." He took a sip of scotch before continuing on. "Even when we were off jetting the world, she would stick close to me. No matter what around the world, she would always be by my side. If a guy whistled at her, she would press herself into my side and let my arm wrap around her shoulders. She was my little baby sister." He began to nurse his drink, muttering to himself.

Stephan rose and walked up the grand staircase towards his sister's room. He reached her door and bit back a grin; her wooden door was covered with skillful drawings of mystical creatures- dragons, maids, mermaids…

He knocked softly on the door, and it opened to show the enraged face of Belle.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him before flouncing back into her room. Stephan followed her inside.

"Belle, don't be mad at Damon," pleaded Stephan as his sister stomped about her room, muttering in a forgin language. "I have never seen him act protective of anyone; not even Elaina."

"She looks like Katherine, you know." Belle sat down cross legged on the floor. "Is that why you love her?" Blue eyes met dark brown eyes.

"I-I–I–I don't know," Stephan stuttered, looking away from his sister shamefully. "At first, yes, but now…"

"You're not sure?" Stephan nodded. Belle sighed. "I find a guy who likes me for me and Damon goes berserk. Typical." She laughed hollowly.

"It's just that you're our only sister. We feel as though we need to protect you." Stephan stopped.

Bella hugged her brother; Stephan wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her until she fell asleep.

**WHEEEEEEEE! Another chapter up, after almost AN ENTIRE YEAR OF WRITER'S BLOCK!**


End file.
